


everything is okay

by wonhoes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, everything is not okay, markson, or well truck accident, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoes/pseuds/wonhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mark has always joked about how he would die for jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything is okay

jackson smiled when he saw his boyfriend sitting on a bench in the park. they were going to meet up here, and jackson knew that, but seeing mark in that adorable pink, oversized sweater just made him really happy. jackson made his way to the bench, plopping down onto it when he reached it. "hi, baby" he said, louder than intended. mark turned to jackson and smiled at him. "hi" he said, not half as loud as the younger boy. everyone knew jackson was loud and everyone knew mark wasn't but they were okay with that.

I guess opposites really do attract.

"let's walk" jackson said, and after a moment of comfortable silence, the both of them got up. "can we hold hands?" jackson asked, his voice filled with hope. mark didn't like being affectionate in public because whenever jackson tried to touch him, he would simply avoid it by walking faster. so now, jackson asked permission. mark shook his head, a pained expression crossing his features.

it hadn't always been like this. no, in fact, mark used to love showing him off in public. he was carefree, wanted everyone to see how happy he was with jackson. jackson loved that, loved getting attention from mark. but one day, something happened. 

he turned his head to mark, desperate to talk to him, to avoid thinking about what had happened. he'd avoided thinking about it for a long time so he didn't want to think about it now. 'everything is okay' he reminded himself. "I love you" the blonde blurted out. mark looked surprised by Jackson's sudden confession but smiled soon after. "I love you too, jackson" he replied, which made the younger smile. and just like that, he had already forgotten what he was desperately trying to avoid thinking about. 

the two boys talked for a while, walking in the park, when a random girl, no older than 16, approached them. she had long black hair and bright brown eyes. her skin has a gold-brown color. she was biting her lip, as if she was doubting something. "uh" the girl said, watching jackson turn around. jackson looked at her, smiling softly. he had failed to notice the confused expression on the girls face. "yes?" he asked, figuring she wanted to ask how to get somewhere. jackson had helped tourists before so he didn't really mind people asking him those kinds of things.

"what are you doing?" jackson's smile faltered. 'she's homophobic, she's going to yell at us, she's going to throw slurs'. jackson's mind raced with things the girl could yell at them. south korea wasn't really fond of gay people. "we're just talking" jackson replied, trying to smile again. mark remained silent. the girl opened her mouth, ready to reply when she stopped. someone had called out her name. the girl turned around, looking at whoever called her before looking back at jackson. "bye" she said, leaving. she looked back once more but jackson couldn't read her expression. she looked slightly lost, but he couldn't figure out why. jackson watched as she walked away, happy she didn't get the chance to say something rude. 

he turned back to mark, who was still smiling. jackson admired him for it. he wish he could have smiled through all of it, wishes he didn't get affected by people's words so easily. "let's go" mark said before he started walking again. jackson stood still for a few seconds, looking at his boyfriend walking in front of him. mark turned around, "you coming?" he asked, letting out a small laugh when jackson ran to his side. 

 

days had passed and jackson had been in his shared apartment with mark. the two hadn't left their apartment in three days. jaebum had called, saying he would be over with the rest later. it was pretty normal for the boys to come over. it had been a while since the boys last visited, though. jackson was excited to see them and was sure mark felt the same way. 

"the boys are visiting later" jackson stated as mark walked into the room. mark just hummed in reply, letting himself fall onto the couch next to jackson. he slung his arm around the back of jackson's neck but instead of touching him, he rested his hand on the couch behind him. jackson did miss the physical contact, but he knew mark just needed time. he would eventually get over the incident and then they'd be the perfect couple again. jackson was sure of it.

a few hours passed. jackson and mark had watched a movie. it was romantic and cliche and jackson had yelled at the tv because 'oh my god it's so obvious she likes him why is he blind?!' mark had just laughed at jackson's comments, silently agreeing with him. jackson was about to put on a second movie when mark said he was going to shower. "party pooper" jackson had yelled at mark, who was already making his way towards the bathroom. 

10 minutes later, the doorbell rang. jackson opened the door, revealing his five best friends. they all looked pale and exhausted but jackson didn't notice, inviting them in with a big smile plastered on his face. the five slowly made their way onto the couch, sitting down. it was a miracle jackson hadn't noticed the slumped shoulders and the huge bags under his friends' eyes. 

maybe he didn't want to notice.

"do you want anything to drink?" jackson asked, already making his way into the kitchen. he poured everyone lemonade (because jackson has never in his life met someone who didn't like lemonade), putting seven glasses with lemonade on the table. 

the boys, minus jackson, eyed the seventh glass carefully. "jackson, are you okay?" jinyoung asked, looking down at his own glass of lemonade. "I'm fine, jinyoungie, why wouldn't I be?" jackson replied, happiness radiating off of him. he was happy to see his friends again and didn't understand why they were all so quiet. "are you though?" jackson replied, tilting his head slightly. his smile fell when jinyoung didn't answer. 

"why did you-" bambam was the next one to speak. he was eying the seventh glass, as if it was going to walk off if he looked away for a second. "you got a seventh glass" bambam stated, taking a deep breath. he slowly breathed out through his mouth before his eyes left the glass and focused on jackson again. "oh, that!" jackson beamed, a smile spreading on his face again. "that's for mark, of course." 

the boys looked at him, pure terror evident on their faces. jackson was confused, why were they acting like this? "guys" jackson whined, pouting slightly. "stop being so quiet; I don't like it." jackson stated. 

"jackson" jaebum said. his voice sounded stable but the way he spoke let jackson know he wasn't stable at all. "where is mark right now?" jaebum looked at jackson, making eye contact. suddenly, the bags under his eyes started to pop out more and jackson noticed his lips weren't twisted into a small smile like they normally were. "he's in the shower, he'll be out in a few minutes I swear. he doesn't take long showers, remember?" 

bambam choked on a sob before letting himself fall forward. he was kneeling onto the ground, his upper body slumping forward, face in his hands. his body was shaking as he let more sobs fall from his lips, unable to stop himself. jinyoung immediately dropped next to bambam, taking the younger in his arms. bambam was whimpering, clutching onto the front of jinyoung's shirt, his face buried into the older's chest. jinyoung soon sat down onto the ground, letting bambam climb onto his lap. "p- please make him s- stop" he cried out after a minute of dead silence, bambam's sobs excluded, his hands holding onto jinyoung's shirt even tighter. 

jackson looked at bambam, before looking at the rest of his friends, before looking back at bambam. he was confused and he felt helpless not knowing what was going on. 

"jackson." jackson looked next to him, to see yugyeom. silent tears were already running down the maknae's face. yugyeom grabbed Jackson's hands, drawing circles onto them with his thumbs. "mark's not- not here" he said before sniffling. he looked down for a second before looking up again. "what do you mean, I just saw him like fifteen minutes ago- wait I'll go get him" jackson went to get up but yugyeom's grip on jackson's hands tightened, pulling him down again. "jackson, please" yugyeom pleaded, more tears falling down his cheeks. "mark is- mark is" yugyeom closed his eyes, squeezing jackson's hands.

"he's dead" youngjae stated, no emotion evident in his voice. he wasn't looking at any of them, he was staring at the wall in front of him. he looked dead, he sounded dead too. his skin was paler than ever. he didn't move, just stared at the wall. he didn't cry, either. jaebum and jinyoung had both let a few tears fall. jaebum had furiously wiped them away because he had promised he wouldn't cry anymore. jinyoung had just let them fall. he only let a few tears fall, though. he was convinced he had ran out of tears, tears he'd cried earlier. 

"dead?" jackson laughed humorously. "that's not funny, youngjae." jackson sounded cold, it made youngjae snap. the younger turned to jackson. "mark is dead, jackson. he stopped breathing, his heart stopped beating, his blood stopped circulating through his body, he died, he isn't alive anymore." youngjae shot at jackson before he felt tears sting behind his eyes, realizing what he had just said. "I-" everyone looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry" he said. no one said anything. "fuck, I- I'm so sorry." he apologized a few more times before tears started rolling down his face at a rapid speed. he hadn't cried until now.

jackson had zoned out though, he hadn't heard anything after youngjae had said mark wasn't alive anymore. he felt like he wasn't breathing, trying to recall what had happened.

 

'"gross!" bambam yelled, looking at mark and jackson. they were making out on the couch in jaebum and jinyoung's apartment, not really giving a fuck who saw. mark was on top of jackson, his legs in between jackson's. mark had always been dominant when the two of them did something, like kissing, together and jackson loved it. jackson let mark take control completely when he suddenly didn't feel mark anymore. he heard a grunt coming from the older. he then felt arms push him off the couch, onto mark, making both of them groan in pain. "not on my couch" jaebum stated, glaring playfully at the couple.'

 

"what do you mean, d- dead?" jackson stuttered. he noticed he was tightly holding onto yugyeom's hands now. "there was an accident" the younger boy stated, his voice shaking.

 

'"mark, where you going, you dumbass" jackson pulled mark towards him by his sweater. the two of them were drunk. they had left jaebum and jinyoung's apartment 5 minutes ago and were walking home. "home is that way" mark said and pointed to the direction opposite of the one they were walking in. "if you wanna go there so bad then go" jackson stated stubbornly. Mark was about to walk the other way when jackson pulled on the sleeve of the older's sweater again. "I was kidding, baby, don't leave me" jackson pouted which made mark sigh, before continuing to walk with jackson.'

 

"they- they arrived at the scene too late. he died in the ambulance." jackson felt himself go weak. they're lying, he told himself. he just saw mark, he didn't die. no one died.

 

'"jackson!" mark yelled and shoved him forward. jackson fell onto the pavement on his hands and knees. he was sure he had a huge hole in his jeans now, judging from the stinging pain in his knee. he turned around to see a giant truck on the road he was just on. he stared at the truck, his mouth hanging open slightly. the truck had stopped. "that almost hit me" jackson said, a shaky breath leaving his lips as he turned to mark.

mark wasn't there.

jackson looked around, looking for the brown haired boy when he realized something. mark had pushed him forward. 

jackson looked at the road in front of him and nearly fainted when he saw a body, covered in ripped skinny jeans and a light sweater, on the road. jackson didn't give himself time to think. he got up and ran to the body. he fell down to his knees next to him, barely noticing the stinging pain in his own knee. "no" he breathed out.

it was mark. of course it was mark, who else could it have been? mark laid on his back, one of his hands clutching onto his head. the other one laid on the cold ground next to his body. his eyes were closed forcefully and he was whimpering. "baby" jackson heard his own voice crack. mark's body spazzed, shaking violently whenever a sob left the boy's lips. "jackson, i- it hurts" he cried, eyes still shut. jackson scooped mark up into his arms. he barely noticed the truck driver call 911, too fixated on the blood oozing out of his boyfriend's head. the younger slid off his jacket, carefully covering the gash on mark's head. "I'm sorry, baby boy, I'm so sorry" jackson was shaking and had no control over what he was saying, apologizing over and over. he didn't know what to do, he felt powerless just looking at mark's face. there were small cuts on his forehead and cheeks, blood dripping out of them in a slow pace. jackson was absolutely powerless, apologizing again, and again, and again.

he had lost count when mark shushed him. "jackson" he whispered, opening his eyes a bit. "It doesn't hurt anymore" mark said and jackson noticed his boyfriend had stopped shaking. "wh- what?" jackson looked at his boyfriend. he was terrified, he didn't know what it meant to not feel pain. he was almost positive it wasn't good. "what do you mean?" jackson asked. mark hummed in response, closing his eyes again. mark felt tired. he wanted to sleep.

"baby" jackson pleaded. "baby, please open your eyes." jackson didn't want mark to lose consciousness, fearing he would end up being in a coma. "mark" he said more firmly when the older boy didn't respond. he was relieved when, after a few seconds, mark opened his eyes. he smiled at jackson weakly. he put his right, blood covered, hand on top of jackson's. jackson's hand had been on top of the jacket, holding it into place over the giant cut on mark's head. 

jackson wanted to scream. his boyfriend was badly injured because of him. if his stupid self had just looked where he was going this wouldn't have happened. it would have been a 'remember when jackson almost died'. jackson was sure he would have made jokes about it. he would have carelessly thrown around words like 'if die before I'm married to mark, I want all of you to leak your nudes!'

jackson snapped out of his thoughts when mark started coughing up blood, his entire body shaking again. he gasped for air in between coughs. "if I don't make it-" mark was talking in chinese now, coughing up more blood. some of it was dripping off his lips, falling onto his sweater. mark's white sweater was almost entirely red now. the crimson color made jackson want to vomit, holding the boy tighter. "-please don't cry." jackson stayed silent. he didn't want to think about mark, his everything, dying. 

the older boy's left hand weakly reached out to grab onto jackson's shirt. he was whimpering again, and jackson wished he could do something; wished he wasn't so goddamn useless. 

the two looked at each other in silence. mark's body was spazzing again, making him drop both hands from jackson. jackson looked at the injured boy in his arms. he was in a state of shock, making it impossible for him to cry. he just stared at the boy, watching his body shake violently. mark's eyes rolled back but he forced himself to look at jackson again. he didn't want to die. 

jackson heard sirens from a distance and soon enough police cars and an ambulance arrived at the scene. mark looked at jackson. "I love you." mark said, letting out a desperate cry when jackson remained silent.

it didn't take long for paramedics to take mark's now limb body from him, putting it on a stretcher. mark had lost consciousness right after his confession to jackson. jackson knew he was still alive, basing his knowledge off of mark's low breaths. they were barely there and it was barely visible but jackson could see the older's chest move up and down. the paramedics rushed mark away from him. he just stared, not moving off the ground, as they rolled mark into the vehicle. it didn't take them long to speed away, taking mark with them.

"I love you too." jackson whispered when the ambulance was gone. '

 

"jackson!" jaebum was shaking jackson, trying to get him to respond. he has been sitting like this, motionless, for five solid minutes now. jackson suddenly looks up at jaebum, his eyes filled with tears threatening to spill. "mark?" he asked, his voice cracking. he looked at jaebum, who just shook his head. "I'm sorry" he whispered, pulling jackson into a hug. jackson didn't attempt to hug the older back, just cursed himself for crying even though he knew mark didn't want him to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll pay for all your medical bills don't kill me (and leave a comment if you want)


End file.
